Wolf and Sheep
by Kittenbell
Summary: Fifteen stanza love poem of a wolf and sheep. Dedicated to Wolf's Rain. Hope you find it as beautiful as I did.


**A/N:** I have always wanted to write a poem about Wolf's Rain, but for some reason, while I was attempting, this came out instead and turned out to be the answer to my school project as well. After unsecsefully trying to turn my train of thought around over and over again, I just let this flow out and decided to put it on the Wolf's Rain section anyways. It is a poem speaking of love from two different individuals that were neither meant to be together or allowed. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wolf and Sheep**

A chill breeze swept through the lands, making a gentle hush,

The evening was quiet and rain peacefully fell.

But one mind was in a maddening rush,

For tonight even the trees have a story to tell.

x

The blossoming flowers gave cover to a pitiful creature,

For a young wolf bore injury on his body.

The leaves parted halfway to reveal his features.

As a sheep stepped out her coat worn and gaudy.

x

The sheep bent down and did all she could to nurse him,

And the wolf said, "my lady I am glad that we have met."

The sheep promised she would do all she could to help him,

And the wolf replied that he was in her debt.

x

And from that day on their love only grew stronger,

For the sheep did not feel fear, no not any longer.

She told the wolf "no matter the dangers you may come to face,

I will keep with you pace by pace."

x

So just like that a deep love they began to weave,

Three lives together they promised to spend.

Although many thought they were misled, their feelings naive

On each other they began to depend.

x

Against many thoughts the sheep's love was not in vain,

For the wolf made a promise of his own.

"No matter what passed, storms, wind, or rain,

I will protect you three lives alone."

x

Their bond grew so strong, each day they had to meet,

Under the cherry blossoms that smelled so sweet.

Here was the place they met that faithful day,

Where now they can talk and wander astray.

x

Each day they would walk wordlessly through the trees,

Keeping so close their pelts would always touch.

However time brought their tribes to see,

That this love was unnatural as all thought as such.

x

The wolf and sheep are common enemies, this much we know,

For even this happening cannot pass up history from so long ago.

The two tribes by nature will constantly impugn,

Leaving the young wolf to sing solace to the silent moon.

x

The wolf and sheep ignored their tribes,

They would not let their love circumscribe.

They were so very certain that their feelings would last,

Both felt confident they would meet in future lives to remember the past.

x

So each day they continued to meet,

Under the cherry blossoms that smelled so sweet.

As long as she lived the wolf would not see defeat,

Since only she made him feel blessed and complete.

x

And still the tribes tried to pull the two apart,

Until one day the wolf and sheep went to depart.

They left together without a word, trace, or clue,

It seemed they had bid these lands a final, silent adieu.

x

The tribes still think that the two lovers selfishly sinned,

However they really found happiness as they were free like the wind.

The sheep and wolf could speak of whatever they wanted,

And do this completely undaunted.

x

The story of the wolf and sheep has been passed down through generations,

They have shown that love does not have to be like regular relations.

Now they move freely going wherever they please,

Answering to calls with the most of practiced ease.

x

Now most everyone knows that a wolf and sheep cannot live in peace,

But this little story goes much deeper than their sudden caprice.

Although two personalities may seem like complete opposition,

The truest of love can break even the oldest tradition.

_My own creation._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **There you go, just a short little poem that I hope was to your liking. I don't know if I will get any reviews on this little thing, but I thought it was beautiful when it came out so I wanted to put it here anyways, just for people to read if they found the time. Kind comments would be deeply appreciated and thank you for reading.


End file.
